Real Life Real Love BTS Namjoon
by smudlover
Summary: This is a fan fiction about events that can happen but did not. Please read disclaimer. Yoshi is from the big apple. She now lives in England and her whole life is about to change.


***DISCLAIMER *So warning before reading there is some sexual content in this. Don't read if you are sensitive or below 18 years of age. Also I gave the main character a name but you can replace it yours. All the bold italics are where I would put in images of the outfits I had in mind I will try to upload them if I can. Also I used google translate for the Korean so I wouldn't be sure if its 100 percent accurate.**

Real life/ Real love?

 **CHAPTER ONE.**

You were happy….more like excited you and your best friend were on your way to Seoul. It was your first BTS concert in Seoul and hopefully not your last. You guys were prepared to do all the BTS festivities for this weekend. After all you guys flew from England so why wouldn't you? You haven't been into kpop for that long but you were a BTS fan and you weren't proud as yet to call yourself an army. You still denied it but in your heart you were one and you knew it. Your best friend Danny who you've known for 8 years now got you into them. He took you to their first world tour concert in America when you guys were there. Now that you guys were in England it was easier to go to Seoul. Upon landing you guys headed for the hotel to check in you were tired and wanted a nap. Dan wasn't having it.

Dan: "I'm just as tired but we only got the weekend Yoshi can we go explore. We can sleep when we are dead."

Those were his famous words every time we were tired but he wanted to do something he would say that to me. I shot him a death stare.

Yoshi: "Fine lets go."

We left the hotel after I changed and we headed out the door. We looked around right across our hotel was big hit entertainment company. We stared at the building in front of us amazed at the sight…..there was nothing special about it but we were still in awe.

Yoshi: "Dan just think they could be in there practicing right now."

He smiled then said "I'm hungry Yoshi lets get food."

You guys went to the nearest food place you can find, you go in there and order food. While waiting two really tall guys walked in one was strawberry blonde with long arms and taller than the other who had black hair and wide shoulders. You and Danny both recognized them immediately. It was Jin and Namjoon of BTS. They came to get food for the group because guess what they were practicing. Namjoon ordered food and Jin just stood there on his phone. He looked around but didn't say anything he just nudged Namjoon to look. Danny was internally freaking out and you sat there staring at Namjoon's and Jin's features. you wanted to stand just to see how much taller they are than you but you kept calm and when Namjoon saw you he smiled taking a second look. The cashier called the name you had given for the order. You went to collect your food Danny did not move till you went back to the seat.

Yoshi: "Yah lets go back to the hotel and eat, I'm famished!"

You wanted to stay longer and just stare but you didn't want it to be obvious.

Danny got up and said, "Omg its Namjoon and Jin Yoshi! Do you not see them?"

He basically said it loud enough for them to hear. They turned around and smiled Namjoon being the kind and wonderful leader that he is turned and said hello in english and asked if we knew them. Danny froze he couldn't say another word.

I responded, "Yes we do I am new to kpop and my friend who I guess can no longer talk is a seasoned veteran."

Namjoon laughed and said, "Your friend huh?"

He was curious and continued to talk but I was hungry so I was trying to rush the conversation, at the same time he was looking over you from head to toe…what was going through his mind you wondered.

Yoshi: "Yes my best friend and I are specifically here for your comeback concert this weekend."

Namjoon, "Thats great are you guys gonna be at the fan sign tomorrow?"

Yoshi, "Yes."

Namjoon: "Thats great. What is your name again?

Yoshi: "Yashoda Tamil but you can call me Yoshi and this is Daniel Akagi. Would it be ok to get a picture with you guys?"

Namjoon and Jin both nodded and came closer Namjoon stood next to you and Jin next to Dan. Namjoon snapped the picture from his side he had such long arms. He handed you back your phone and you just stood there and admired his features some more taking in the perfection that is Kim Namjoon. They called the boys for their food and they said goodbye and collected their food. As they exited the restaurant.

Namjoon: "See you tomorrow night Yoshi."

You gave him a confused laughed.

Namjoon: "At the fansign."

Your eyes widened as it finally hit you that you would see him again. You guys left and went back to your hotel you were famished. You finally ate the food it was so good, but now all you can think about is the fan sign. What should I wear? How should I do my hair? What shoes? All this went through your mind but the million dollar question was will he remember me? _**You picked out your outfit for tomorrow night it was skinny jeans with a lace up tie dye shirt and your fav pair of black pumas.**_ You figured out how you were doing your hair and then you looked at the time it was already night. You saw Danny on the couch watching tv you went and sat next to him.

Yoshi: "How are you holding up?"

Dan turned to you and held your hand.

Dan: "Yoshi I have died and gone to heaven you don't understand how lucky we are." As he held the phone that had captured the picture of you guys. He stared at the picture for a little while longer before saying thank you and you smiled.

Yoshi: "You're welcome now can I have my phone back I need to make a call."

You turned off the lights on Danny and went to bed to make your call you were on the phone for about an hour before Dan walked into the room.

Dan: "Hey I called dibs on the bed..."

You gave him a serious look.

Yoshi: "Boy if you don't go back outside you will get slapped." you laughed. "Dan we haven't shared a bed since high school."

He gave you a sad look Dan was like your brother nothing ever happened between you guys and you trusted him enough to know that nothing would happen.

Yoshi: "Fine. But there will be a pillow line separating us."

Dan: "Thats good enough for me."

Both of you fell asleep. In the morning you woke up first, did your morning routine and changed. You were hungry so you went to go get food by yourself. You saw a cute snack cart not to far away from the hotel and you went to go see what they have you ordered two coffee and some food to go while waiting you were looking around as to where to explore you saw places and was thinking it would be good to go there when Dan is up. You were the explorer between the two of you but you didn't like to do it alone you dragged Dan everywhere you went you guys were two peas in a pod. You went back to the hotel with food and coffee and to your surprise Dan was awake and waiting. He looked at you.

Dan: "I know you...where are we going now?"

You handed him the coffee and food.

Yoshi: "Eat we will go walk around."

So you guys finished up and went walking. You went into many little shops and found things especially food to take back to the hotel. It was about 2 hrs before the fan sign when you guys saw a long line to get into a building. You wondered what the commotion was about and went to check it out. There was an actual line for the fan signing. You guys didn't know what it was like but in Korea it was crazy. You went back to your hotel and both of you got changed quickly so you can go line up now its about 30 mins before the fan sign and the line went down drastically. You were confused and you don't speak the language that well so you couldn't ask. You looked at dan.

Yoshi: "Wait don't you speak Korean?"

Dan: "Barely."

Yoshi: "Try and find out what is going on please."

He tried and failed miserably. But what was going on was a first come first serve type of thing, the earlier you are the closer you were to the boys to hear them and see them there was no system just pure anarchy. You and Dan were all the way at the very back but you didn't mind you know eventually you will get to see and talk to all of them even if they couldn't understand you. It was your turn finally Dan was behind you and you were nearing closer to the perfection that is BTS. The order was Taehyung, Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook. Namjoon looked over and saw you he smiled instantly he nudged Yoongi and whispered something to him all you caught on to was miss right. He was cheesy but it was cute. You went to Tae first and gave him a present Tae started speaking Korean to you but you stopped him.

Yoshi: "I don't understand Taehyung I speak only english joesonghabnida (I'm sorry)." You spoke the little Korean you knew. Lucky for you Namjoon taught Tae a little english.

Tae: "What is your name cutie?

You told him and he butchered it but you laughed.

Yoshi: "Just Yoshi sweetheart thats good enough."

He smile and signed away. You went to Jin who remembered your face and your name and he smiled and actually gave you a hug. After that you looked over to Namjoon and Yoongi who was just looking at you you could feel their eyes trace your figure you smiled at Jin.

Yoshi: "Gomabseubnida (thank you)."

You went to Namjoon who couldn't help but flirt. He spoke english very well and knew how to play his words but before he got a word out.

Yoshi: "What were you trying to say earlier to Suga?"

He was shocked you asked he didn't think you heard him.

Namjoon: "Nothing."

Yoshi: "I'm not trying to be your miss right."

Suga chuckled and said something to him in Korean.

Yoshi: "Ahh so he did say something about me being his 'miss right'?"

Namjoon tried to deny it.

Yoongi: "Beolsseo sagwa haess-eo. (apologize you have already been caught)"

Namjoon: "I'm sorry….can I make it up to you?"

You were shocked by his words but you knew how to play the game.

Yoshi: "Ok how will you do that?"

Namjoon: "Have dinner with me?

Yoshi: "Ok when….."

Namjoon: "Tonight."

You hesitated.

Yoshi: "Danny has to come to."

Namjoon was okay with it he wasn't happy but he was ok.

Namjoon: "Ok I'll see you later then."

You went to Suga next who flashed you the cutest gummy smile.

Yoongi: "That boy doesn't give up easily you know."

You were shocked that Suga can speak so good.

Yoshi: "He will have to eventually because he doesn't know what he is getting himself into."

You gave Suga the cutest smile that made him swoon as well.

Yoongi: "Aish! You're very pretty love whats your name?"

Yoshi: "Yoshi."

Yoongi: "Wow what an odd name but I like it. It reminds me of my name.. Yoongi."

You didn't even think about it but you were happy that he said that. he put his hand out for a high five and you definitely returned that five. you went on to Jimin and he has the sweetest face on just staring at you confused as to what you were. He was very intrigued as he hasn't seen someone like you before. He admired your height and your hair your clothes and your face. He was just taking in every part of you and you just stood there waiting for him to say something.

Yoshi: "Hello?"

Waking him from his daze and he looked at you and smiled.

Jimin: "Can I touch your curls?"

Yoshi: "Sure."

Who were you to refuse him. Danny behind you was dying internally and externally he couldn't believe what is happening and you were so shocked at the fact he was such a fanboy. you focused on Jimin again as he was still touching your hair not noticing the eyes on him.

Jimin: "Wow its really soft!"

Yoshi: "Thank you."

Jhope saw Namjoon eyes on Jimin and nudged him to stop and his eyes went to Namjoon, Jimin took his hands of your hair immediately. You got his signature and you wanted so much to touch his hands but Namjoon wouldn't have it he came over to Jimin.

Namjoon, "Can you please move on you're holding up the fans."

Mind you, you were at the end, almost and there wasn't much behind you except like 8 including Dan.

Yoshi: "Don't be mean to Jimin he's just curious."

Namjoon: "That wasn't to him it was to you."

You chuckled and moved on to Hoseok . Hoseok was tall as he was standing and had perfect thighs and a perfect smile and he was literally shining. Your heart stopped you were taken aback by the man that stood in front of you. He held his hand out you were so nervous your hand rose slowly to his and you placed your hand on his, he twirled you around.

Hoseok: "I see why they are all falling for you gorgeous."

Hoseok went from cuddly to daddy in 0.6 secs you blushed.

Yoshi: "I'm not sure why but I can tell something is gonna happen."

He sat down after and signed your picture.

Hoseok: "Ok gorgeous I'll let you go now."

Lastly Jungkook, he was sitting and you went to him and this is where you shocked all of them.

Yoshi: "Annyeonghaseyo."

He was in a different world and not looking at your eyes but remember you wore a lace up shirt that wasn't laced up all the way so your chest was slightly exposed. You looked down and looked at him as his eyes were direct to your chest

Yoshi: "Nae nun-eun yeogi ajeossi ya" (my eyes are up here mister!)

He was shocked and came out of his daze right away.

Jungkook: "Naneum ne gasemeulogo issjianh-assda mianhada" (I wasn't looking at your chest I'm sorry)

Yoshi: "Nongdamhan geosppun-iyeyo neomu simgaghaji mosey" (I was just kidding yah don't be so serious.)

When his thoughts came back to him he turned to Hoseok who's face was in total shock at the fact you had a korean conversation with him. Jungkook looked back at you and continued.

Jungkook: "Neo ileum-i mwoni" (what's your name?).

Yoshi: "Yoshi, ige nega ne ileumeul mul-eo bon ne beonjjae ne, nega jeongmallojuuileul giul-iji anhneunga?" (This is the 4th time I've been asked my name, you guys really don't pay attention do ya?)

Jungkook just chuckled and said in english this time, "Sorry I really wasn't."

He signed the photo card and looked up at you this time he really looked at you and you got your card back and walked away. Danny was also done and he followed you.

Dan: "What the hell Yoshi I thought you couldn't speak Korean!"

Yoshi: "I'm a fast learner Dan I figured I might as well since we are coming here."

Dan: "High five Yoshi you are daebak."

You went back to your seats.

Yoshi: "Well I secured us dinner with them so I guess I'm pretty amazing."

Dan: "With them or with just namjoon." You had no response because he might be right Namjoon didn't say that you were all going to dinner.

Yoshi: "I don't know Dan I guess we will find out later."

But then you thought you didn't even get his number how will you know?

Yoshi: "Then again it might not even happen I didn't get his number."

It was finally over when you were about to head out with Dan, a security guard stopped you two and asked you guys to follow him. You weren't sure why, you actually thought you had done something wrong. But you followed him to the back to a car you started to get scared.

Yoshi: "Dan I'm kinda scared right now!"

Dan, "Get behind me."

As you did the guard opened the car door and ushered you to go in, you refused at first.

Guard: "They are scared."

So Jungkook and Jimin came out and said "Hello."

Jimin: "Hyeongjeneun daleuncha-eissneun Jin hyeongjewa hamkke gassgo uliege dangsineul delyeodadallagohaessda. ulineun dulyeowohaji mal-ala." (Namjoon went with Jin in the other car and told us to get you..we are going to dinner. please don't be scared.)

Yoshi: "Okay."

You and Danny hopped in the car. on your way there it was you two plus Jimin, Jungkook, Tae and Hoseok was driving. you asked.

Yoshi: "Wae Jin, Suga and Namjoon uliwa hamkkehaji anh-assda?" (why did they not come with us?)

Tae spoke first, "dongsaeng oppaneun uli gwanlijawa daleun salamdeulgwa hamkkehaeyaman modeun salam-eul-wihan chungbunhan gong-gan-i eobs-eossseubnida." (Jin had to drive with our manager and others that will join us all so we didn't have enough space for everyone).

You said ok and you asked more questions but about the boys and music you all had a great conversation going till you got to the restaurant. You had to translate everything for Danny but he asked questions himself. You all got acquainted and found likes and dislikes and you all understood each other.

At the restaurant the boys that were in the car with you wanted to sit next to you and Danny but you saw Namjoon had an empty seat next to him. You knew what that meant so you greeted everyone and took the seat next to Namjoon. You met their manager and stylist and they were next to you at the table and Danny in between Taehyung and Jimin. I looked at my best friend as he replaced me with two new ones. You were kinda jealous. But you sucked it up and gave him a sad look. He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Yoshi: "Its ok Dan i understand."

The waitress came and took the order there was so much food going around. You all shared a lot of food. Everyone was silent for a few minutes as our mouths were filled with food. Their manager finally broke the silence.

Manager, "What it is that you do?"

Yoshi: "I'm in school at the moment getting my degree in medicine and I also helped out the family business when I can.

He did ask what your family did in which you replied sales but nothing more.

Dan: "Her dad does..."

You shot him a death look immediately and he saw and stopped himself.

Dan: "...sales yup sales."

Manager: "Oh thats great." He then asked the question that everyone was thinking...

Manager : "Where are you from and what is your nationality?"

Yoshi: "I am from...originally a small island from the carribbean.(whereever you want to be from I put island cause its where I'm from) But I moved to New York with my folks when I was 12. So I grew up there. I am mixed with Indian and Spanish and somewhere in there there is Japanese. I think my great great great grandfather on my mother side was Japanese.

Manager: "Wow do you speak any of those languages?

Yoshi: "Yes all of them I am fluent in 6 languages and korean is my 7th."

Danny interrupted...he was always like that.

Dan: "With her family business she needed to be."

It made them even more curious about the your family business but they saw the way you looked at Dan when he brought up your family business so they didn't ask. Namjoon quickly tried to change the subject.

Namjoon: "Why did you choose medicine?"

Yoshi: "Because I wanted to pick something different than what my family did or had planned for me."

Namjoon: "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Yoshi: "3 siblings 2 older brothers and one sister.

Namjoon: "Wow!" he continued to eat.

You looked at Yoongi and smiled cause he was looking at you.

You randomly said to him.

Yoshi: "I love playing the piano Yoongi maybe we can play together one day."

Yoongi was shocked.

Yoongi: "Yes we should." He continued, "When did you learn to play?"

Yoshi: "A year ago I loved it so I took classes and now I play all the time."

At this point Dan started to brag about you. nothing made him more proud than to say to strangers how amazing you were.

Danny: "Not only does she know 7 languages and is probably the smartest person like in the world...do you know she just started school for medicine and she will be done in another year. She's a freaking genius she also plays piano and writes music and she loves to dance."

You started to freak out you yelled at him.

Yoshi: "Dan! Can you not scare them... we've just met these people." Silently under your breath you said,"especially Namjoon."

Namjoon heard you so he whispered in your ear,

Namjoon: "Its ok its kinda of a turn on." *smirk*.

You looked over to Namjoon and he's not scared that you can be better than him he's happy to find an equal except for the dance part. After that everyone was having side conversation with the person next to them you were okay with it you got to know Namjoon a little better he said things that made you swoon. He flirted heavily and you didn't mind at all you flirted back with him. You weren't sure if it was real or not but this night was getting better until your phone began to ring really loud and you silenced it but not fast enough everyone stared at you to the point where;

Jungkook asked, "Who's calling you at this time of night?"

Yoshi: "No one important."

Namjoon however saw it said baby monster with hearts next to it. Everyone went back to talking,your phone rang again. You silenced it again. It rang immediately again and you said excuse me to Namjoon and you took the call away from the table. When you answered the phone on the other end was a husky voice.

?: "Baby where are you I'm about to fall asleep and you haven't called me all day I swear if Dan touches you I will murder him."

Yoshi in a low voice: "I can't talk right now go to bed I will wake you up when I'm at the hotel."

?: "Ok." and hung up.

You went back to the table and sat down you finished your meal and so did everyone else. You try to help pay for dinner but Namjoon said no he will pay because he invited you out.

After he asked;

Namjoon: "What are you two gonna do now?"

Yoshi: "Go back to the hotel and sleep."

Namjoon: "You can come sleep with me in my bed if you want its probably more comfy."

Everyone laughed at what he said and he winked.

Nmajoon: "You guys can come chill at our place its still early."

Yoshi: "Its after 11 and you guys have a concert tomorrow you should probably rest."

Jungkook: "They won't sleep till late anyways Tae is gonna go play video games as we get home."

Yoshi: "If I go home with you Namjoon I'm afraid I will get in some trouble so I think its better if you guys take me back to the hotel." You turned to Danny and said, "If you want to go and hang out with them some more and maybe give Tae some competition on the video games you can."

Tae looked at Danny with big bright eyes not knowing that Danny played video games as well and said, "Yes please?" Danny looked at me worried not wanting to leave me alone.

Dan: "Are you sure?"

Yoshi: "Yes."

So they dropped me at the hotel and Namjoon didn't like the fact that I would be alone.

Namjoon: "Would you like company for the night?"

Yoshi: "I'm fine with being alone I live in England alone anyways."

Yoongi looked at me.

Yoongi: "He won't give up."

Yoshi: "Ok then Suga can stay with me tonight."

Yoongi looked at you surprised and Namjoon as was taken back.

Namjoon: "Why?"

Yoshi: "I know Yoongi won't try anything."

Yoongi: "How do you know that...?"

You didn't say anything yet but Namjoon said, "Ok."

Yoongi: "Ok? What the fuck why do I have to give up my comfy bed for tonight?"

To which Namjoon begged his hyung to stay with you and Yoongi agreed. Just so you weren't alone. Angry Yoongi went to your hotel room with you. When he walked in he said disgruntled

Yoongi: "At least its a nice hotel and hotel room."

You guys were staying in a suite on the 10th floor it wasn't perfect but it was good enough. You gave Yoongi some of Dan's clothing.

Yoshi: "It might be big but it looks a lot more comfortable than what you're wearing you can change in the bathroom over there."

You pointed to the bathroom and went to the room _**you changed your clothes and wore something comfy and kinda skimpy cause your sleeping clothes are usually shorts and a crop top.** _You got into bed and made a call. You called baby monster and woke him up.

Yoshi: "Baby sorry I was out to dinner with the group I came to see..."

As you begin to explain your night leaving out all the flirting you did with Namjoon he began to understand why you didn't call. You didn't want to upset him because he was your boyfriend. He had a temper and you were always what made him mad. Not necessarily you but the fact you dressed in ways that caught attention and the fact that you were always so nice to people and they just hurt you made him really upset all the time and he thinks you need to be tougher. He's always worried about you and to make matters worse you live in England now and he still lives in New York. You guys try your best to make it work and he comes visit you all the time but this time he couldn't cause you were in Korea. So you spoke to him for an hour or so before he said goodbye. When you hung up Yoongi came in and he looked at you

Yoongi: "So theres no blankets on the couch or pillows am I suppose to sleep with out it?

Yoshi: "Oh right! I forgot, I'm sorry Dan slept in the bed with me last night so the extra pillows are here separating us and the blankets are there."

You pointed to the foot of the bed where Dan had folded and placed the blankets. Yoongi came closer to the bed to grab the pillows and blankets.

Yoongi: "Are you gonna tell baby about it?"

You gave him a confused look, "huh?"

Yoongi: "Are you gonna tell your boyfriend that Dan slept in the bed with you."

Yoshi: "Oh...oh yea he knows I guess Steven trusts Dan as much as I do.

Yoongi: "So his name is Steven and not baby monster...".

You laughed.

Yoshi : "How did you know thats what I call him? How do you even know I have a boyfriend.?

Yoongi: "I saw the name on the phone that was on the bed when I came closer to get the pillows and blankets." You smiled and Yoongi continued "Are you gonna tell Namjoon about baby monster.

Yoshi: "I told you he needed to give up...but yes I will tell him tomorrow."

Yoongi continued: "Yes you should because he already told all the other members that you were his and we aren't allowed to have you not knowing that he can't even have you."

You looked at Yoongi.

Yoshi: "Whoa he called dibs is that even a thing with you guys? I can't believe that guy what does he think I am?"

Secretly you were happy he said he wanted you, you felt the same way but you couldn't act on it. You knew the consequences. You calmed down and said under your breath, "I'm glad he feels the same way I do though, I didn't want this to be a one way feeling."

Yoongi replied: "He said at the table when he saw you that there was something about you that he couldn't put his finger on but he knew he wanted you. Yoshi, namjoon is they type of guy in a position to get anything and everything but he has taken an interest in you and he won't stop till your his. Remember he's an idol and can have any girl tonight since you won't go home with him make sure you're doing the right thing."

You were so confused by what Yoongi said did he want you to be with Namjoon, did Namjoon want to date you or just fuck you. You tried to shake the thoughts from your mind because its not something that can happen. Yoongi left the room and went to the couch you tried to sleep but you tossed and turned all night. Yoongi who was on the couch was fast asleep you miss the warmth of someone next to you tonight. It was Friday night usually there is always someone with you on a Friday night and tonight he's all the way on the other side of the world. You went out to the living room to grab a water you had bought earlier and as you walked past Yoongi who you thought was asleep you got your water and swallowed it you threw the bottle away when you heard a very sleepy and raspy voice.

Yoongi: "Are you ok?"

Yoshi: "I thought you were asleep?"

Yoongi: "I was but I heard a noise so I kinda woke up."

To which you sat down next to him and asked in the cutest way possible.

Yoshi: "Ummoh. Can I ask for a favor...can you come stay in the bed with me?"

You explained that you need to have an extra body there cause you can't sleep. He was hesitant but he didn't mind cause he would get to sleep on a bed rather than the couch. So you guys went to the bed, laid down and fell asleep. This happened at 3am. it was 11am and you were both still asleep the door flung open and Namjoon stood there looking at the two of you he was pissed and Yoongi and you were waking up and Yoongi saw Namjoon and jumped out of the bed.

Yoongi: "Its not what it looks like!"

Namjoon looked at you.

Namjoon: "Wouldn't try anything huh? What a lie. If you wanted Suga instead of me you could've just said so Yoshi. I'm a big boy i can handle myself."

You rubbed your still half opened eyes not knowing why anyone was screaming so early in the morning even though it was late.

Yoshi: "Calm down please we were sleeping 2 minutes ago."

Not giving a fuck about the way you made Namjoon feel.

Yoongi said to him as well: "Please calm down and listen."

He went out to the living room where Danny was and sat down. You got up and went to the bathroom and did your morning routine you didn't shower yet cause you wanted to talk to Namjoon still in your sleeping clothes you went to Namjoon and Yoongi went to the bathroom. You took Namjoon's hand and walked him to the balcony outside.

Yoshi: "Last night nothing happened with Yoongi and I, he was asleep on the couch and I couldn't sleep so at 3 in the morning I went to go get some water and I asked him to come to the bed and sleep because I needed the extra body Namjoon I'm used to an extra body keeping me company on the weekends."

Namjoon looked confused but I continued. "Namjoon the person that called yesterday I know you saw the name...baby monster, thats my boyfriend his name is Steven. It all became clear to namjoon now.

Namjoon: "Of course a girl like you had a boyfriend."

He looked disappointed. "Why did I even try."

He put his head down and was definitely sad. You put your hand on his chin and lifted his head back up, with your other hand in his.

Yoshi: "I don't want to lie to you or string you along…..I may not be yours at the moment but can I start by calling you a friend?"

He looked at you in your eyes.

Namjoon: "Yes."

He still knew that something more could happen with time.

Namjoon point of view...as i looked in her eyes as she asked me to be her friend I saw a world of hurt and something wasn't right...maybe her boyfriend wasn't good to her maybe I still had a chance to call her mine and maybe Yashoda Tamil can be the future Yashoda Kim. (end of Namjoon pov)

Yoongi came out a few minutes after.

Yoongi: "Namjoon we have to leave to go to rehearsal for the concert later."

You said your goodbyes.

Namjoon: "Come early like 5 o'clock early."

Yoshi: "Why?"

Namjoon: "Just come..."

The concert didn't start till 8. you were wondering what you guys would do for three hours. You got dressed for the concert tonight... You wore your only BTS sweater and a pair of distressed jeans with converse. You went to the stadium early. The time you were told to come. There was a line already but you called Namjoon and he said to come to the back of the building and he met you there. You guys were in and you were there watching them practice and you saw how much work they really put in. You were in awe and then once practice was over they went to get dressed Namjoon made his way to you.

Namjoon: "Where are you guys were sitting?

You told him where.

Namjoon: "So far."

Yoshi: "Its not to bad."

It was the second level.

Namjoon: "Ok if you say so."

You let him go get dressed it was time for the people to start taking their seats. You went to your seat with Danny and you were excited to see everything, because you just saw it and it looked amazing you wanted to see the full set with costumes and everything. So you got something to drink and eat from the stadium and took your seat. You were eating when you got a text from Namjoon.

Namjoon: Come to the stage.

Yoshi: How, I don't have a pass.

Namjoon: Don't worry just come.

You went to the stage

Namjoon: "Stay here with me and watch the show here."

Yoshi: "I can't cause Dan will be alone."

Namjoon: "He will be fine."

You looked at him and you couldn't refuse his eyes that look like he needed you.

Yoshi: "Ok."

You called Dan and told him.

Dan: "Ok I can handle it here no worries. I am surrounded by pretty girls I'm good."

So you sat back there and watched the whole performance and Namjoon kept his eyes on you and he would pass by and ask if you were ok. You were but you felt awkward not because you were alone but because you thought about what Yoongi said last night and you wanted to reciprocate the feelings. Watching the way he moved and rapped you were falling slowly but you had to hide your feelings.

Yoshi: "Yoshi your the feelings aren't real its just a crush and he's and idol of course you would fall form him."

As if him being an idol meant anything to you or had a power that made you fall form him. Fact is you liked the actual person he is and thats why you want him. After the concert Danny called you and asked what he should do you told him you were with them to come meet you there. You were tired and Dan was too you told them goodbye and went back to the hotel with Dan but not before Namjoon could give you a long hug. Which you needed but didn't want at the moment. On your way back to the hotel you called Steven to remind yourself who you are and what you had. His voice was sweet you needed him you told him you wanted to hear it and with that he sung to you not good but it was him so it was perfect. He sang "Won't let go by James Arthur." That was your favorite song because of mood was better as you got back to the hotel and Danny was happy too

Danny: "I'm glad Yoshi is back I missed her for a minute."

You chuckled Yoshi: "Yoshi isn't going anywhere for the rest of the weekend Dan."

You guys didn't have much time left for the weekend anyways Saturday was over, theres only Sunday now. while you were laying in bed after you changed and your phone went off. It was Namjoon he messaged.

Namjoon: What time do you leave to go back to England.

Yoshi: Tomorrow at 8pm why?

Namjoon: We want see you before you leave.

You smiled and fell asleep on that note. You woke up around 11am again the time lapse is so bad there you still couldn't adjust but you walked out of the room and and saw all the boys there sitting in the living room. You stopped as you were in a _ **tank top and a short pants.**_ you tried to run back to the room but it was to little to late they saw you. This was nothing new for Dan but the boys haven't seen you half naked ever. How could they, they just met you three days ago. You were in the room back against the door but you left it slightly open. You were looking for an oversized sweater to throw over you. Namjoon snuck in quietly to your room and admired you not saying a word, until finally.

Namjoon: "Your boyfriend is very lucky."

You turned around and smiled at him and changed the subject.

Yoshi: "Whoa! Don't be so creepy yah."

He apologized then you guys left the room and you went to the bathroom to do your morning routine. The boys waited patiently for you and you got dressed. You were ready to go.

Yoshi: "Where are we heading guys?"

Jin: "We don't know lets just wing it."

You chuckled and so did Dan then Dan got up.

Yoshi: "Ok lets go!"

You guys spent the day together until it was time to leave. They even said bye to you guys before you left. When you got back to England you were happy with your weekend. You smiled remembering all the things that passed. You were home in your own bed and it never felt so good as it did today. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and you went to answer it. You looked through the little hole in the door and saw who it was. you opened the door

Yoshi: in a really high pitched voice "STEVEEEEEENNNN!" .

This made you even happier you weren't expecting any visitors and Dan took a flight straight back to New York because he had to get back to work. You hugged him and kissed him immediately. Steven wasn't expecting this response but he would never refuse a kiss form you.

Back story about Steven.*

Steven was the son of your dads business competition. You never saw Steven as anything more than an enemy. But you were older now turing 24 you saw little annoying Steven in a new light. He was tall with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was a few years younger than you. You hated him growing up because you were told to since small and he was rather annoying. You guys went to the same school and not to mention you lived in the same neighborhood. He was a troubled youth but you haven't seen him since he turned 16. according to his friend Tommy he left New York and went to California. So he came back at 19 and the way you met was quite unexpected. You were 22 and he was 19 just to clarify. You went to a club that night dressed in a studded crop top with a matching black skirt and heels. You looked hot. You were with your girls and you were dancing. All of a sudden you felt someone behind you dancing with you and you looked up at your friends who gave you the nod that he was cute. So you turned around to greet your dancing partner and he was cute. You introduced yourself not thinking about his name when you heard it you were mesmerized by his looks and smile and not to mention eyes. Two years later here you are knowing everything that you do and he does too but you guys still want to be together. Despite your dad forbidding you from dating him and his dad telling him he has to take over their family business. You didn't care. Your love for each other was stronger or so you thought.*

Present day...you guys went inside your house. at this point he was carrying you feet wrapped around his waist his hand on your ass and you guys were still kissing. He went straight to the bed room. He took your shirt of and you took his shirt off. You were starving for each other having not seen each other for a week. He said breaking the kiss...

Steven: 'Baby i missed you."

You smiled.

Yoshi: "I missed you to."

He laid you on the bed and hovered over you. His now half naked body over you you were taking in all his features, you passed your hands over his chest and abs. He got up and took his pants off now he's only in his boxers. He then proceeded to take your pants off you were bare only in your underwear, you don't wear a bra when you're home alone. His hand went to your breast and he sucked the other. Your hand went to his hair and you moaned.

Yoshi: "Daddy i missed you so much."

His hand moved from your breast to your panties. He placed two fingers on your clit.

Steven: "Babygirl you are already so wet for daddy."

He kissed you and he slid his fingers in you without warning. You moaned through the kiss. He moved his fingers in and out. He took his fingers out of your soaking wet core and licked it tasting your sweet juices. He moved lower down his faced position to your clit. He began to suck and your moans got louder. You were a mess. He slid his fingers back in there and moved it in and out while sucking on you.

Yoshi: "I'm gonna cum."

Steven: "Not yet baby."

He continued until you couldn't any more.

Yoshi: "daddy please..."

Steven: "Ok baby."

You released what you have been holding in for a while. He moved up on the bed and you ran your hand over his bulge which caused him to flinch a little. You pulled his member out and began licking the tip like a lollipop teasing him. You could see his eyes change.

Steven: "Baby don't tease me."

You took him in and began bobbing your head back and forth and he was moaning slightly. that brought music to your ears. His hand went to the back of your head and he pushed you forward taking in all of him. You weren't to good with deep throating him yet so your gag reflexes activated. He let you up for some air. You continued you suck untiL.

Steven: " Babe..."

Yoshi: "Go ahead"

He came in your mouth and you swallowed while still sucking him as he released. You finally let go of his member. He wasn't done he turned you around and position you on your knees. He asked if you were ready, you nodded. He pushed in and you gasp no matter how many time you've had him he was still big. You started moaning louder and he moved faster after letting you adjust. You screamed his name and he moved faster thrusting harder. a few moments later Yoshi: "Steven I'm gonna cum again."

Steven: "Me too baby."

You both came together. You fell too the bed and he fell to the side of you. Breathing heavily

Yoshi: "I love you."

Steven: "I love you too." and you both fell asleep in each other arms.

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

It's been 3 months since that weekend but the memories are still fresh like it happened yesterday. You have been in contact with the boys on and off, with their promoting and busy schedule you can't contact them often but you spoke to all of them every week. Clearly you spoke to Namjoon more than the rest. He messaged everyday and if he didn't you would, you guys got pretty close. You just left class and decided to go to London for the day. You don't know why but Cambridge had nothing to do so you decided to take a drive. You were about 10 mins away when you got a call. It was Namjoon so you answered it.

Namjoon: "Anneyo what are you doing?"

Yoshi: "I'm driving at the moment whats up?"

Namjoon: "We are in London come join us for lunch."

Yoshi: "Okay where?"

He told you where and you said you will be there in 10 minutes. You got there rather quickly and you spotted Namjoon right away. As you walked towards him you notice the big table with all the boys and there was double the amount of people. You got nervous as you walked up. Namjoon and Yoongi said your name out loud. You were ushered to sit between the two boys.

Yoongi and Namjoon: "Yoshi you look beautiful as ever!"

 _ **You blushed.**_

Yoshi: "Thank you!"

Thats when Jin looked at you.

Jin: "Yoshi these are our parents."

Your eyes widen. You said whoa under your breath and greeted them formally as you were introduced to them. The boys laughed at you.

BTS: " Sit down Yoshi."

You took your seat.

?: "Neo yeoja chingu ya?" (Is that your girlfriend?)

Namjoon: "Ani appa!" (No dad!)

Namjoon's Dad: "Wae? Aju aleumdabseubnida." (Why? She's very beautiful.)

Yoshi: "Gomabseubnida." (Thank you.)

Namjoon's Dad: "neoneun hangug-eoleul hal su-iss-eo?" (You can speak korean.)

Yoshi: "Yes."

Namjoon's Dad to Namjoon: "neowa deo jal gyeolhonhaeya hae." (Even better you should marry her.)

Namjoon: "Aish this guy!"

Yoshi jokingly: "Joh-eun aidieo Namjoon gyeolhon hal su issseubnida." (Great idea Namjoon lets get married.)

Namjoon looked at you and paused. He was confused but after a minute he figured out you were being sarcastic. He got upset, however he didn't like the idea of not having you so he killed the conversation.

Namjoon: "Geunyeoga imi jjig-eun appaga il-eonaji anh-eulgeoya." (It's not going to happen dad she's already taken.)

His dad face went from smiling to a serious face. The table got quite only for a moment. The waitress came over and took everyone's order. You all continued your conversation. You got to know all of their parents and found out a lot about all the boys.

Yoshi: "Let me take care of the bill."

Namjoon's dad looked at you as well as Namjoon.

Namjoon's Dad and Namjoon: "No!"

Namjoon: "We invited you to lunch and its a lot of us Yoshi don't worry we have it."

You looked at him unsure.

Yoshi: "Atleast let me pay for myself?"

Namjoon: "No."

Jin: "Why don't you ask her what we came here for anyways. Maybe she will feel better that she gets to do something for us."

That statement made you even more curious as to what they wanted.

Yoshi: "Whats going on?"

Namjoon looked at you.

Namjoon: "Yoshi we have a favor to ask for and you can say no if you want."

You looked at him and shook your head as to carry on.

Namjoon: "Every year we take a little time of in-between touring and this year we would like to stay with you. I remember you saying you live alone. So we just wanna know if we can stay with you while we are here. It would just be us. No cameras either."

You took a minute to think about it .

Yoshi: "I don't see that being a problem. I just have to let a certain someone know but I don't have a big house so don't expect a lot of space and also I live in the country."

Namjoon: "Thats fine we have shared beds before."

Yoshi: "How long?"

Namjoon: "3 weeks."

Yoshi: "Uhh Ok."

BTS: "Jeongmal?" (Really?)

Yoshi: "De."

You guys left the restaurant and You said goodbye to the guys. You had to go home and do homework. (The life of a student...Ugh)

Namjoon's mom: "Sonyeondeul-i neowa hamkke meomulleo ol ttae geudeul-eul dolbwa jwo." (When the boys come to stay with you please take care of them.)

Yoshi: "Mullon naneun geudeul-i meog-ileul meog-eossneunji hwag-in halgeoya." (Of course I'll make sure they are fed.)

You laughed and said goodbye again and left. The boys were there for the weekend. While you messaged them you didn't want to bother them while there were with their family. But you said goodbye when they went back home. You didn't mind as Steven was there. They did meet Steven. It was the weekend after all. You told Steven what they asked and while he wasn't happy with it he knew you. He knew you would do whatever you wanted anyway so he reluctantly agreed with you.

Steven: "If anything happens with you and that guy that liked you there will be hell."

Yoshi: "Babe come on you know I'm not like that."

Steven: "You are but I don't know him."

Your weekend went by really fast. The fact that you were getting closer to the boys and Steven meeting them made you happy. Things were going pretty good for the past couple weeks. You were getting your place ready for the boys you made a couple changes to the rooms. You lived in a 3 bedroom house. You paid for that house with your dad's help. Your relationship with your dad was strange. You were close and your dad loved you but the things he did made you want to stay far away. But he never refused to help you when you asked. You were after all his little girl. A month before the guys were suppose to come you took a weekend to go New York. You missed it….plus you would see Dan and Steven. Once you landed Dan picked you up from the airport and you guys went straight to your house. You changed and you guys went out. You haven't messaged Steven for the day and he didn't message you either. You wanted to surprise him. Dan wanted to spend time with you as well which is why you didn't go see Steven right away. You were out most of the day so you were tired. You still took a shower and dressed really hot. _**A tight zip front dress that left nothing to the imagination and heels.**_ You loved looking hot for Steven. When you see him turned on it made you happy. You put a coat on over your dress and made your way to his house. He wasn't to far after all he lived close by. You knocked on the door and his mom opened the door and said he was in his room. She knew we were dating. She also know that we weren't suppose to be together. She however understood what it meant to be in love. She smiled and let you go to him. You walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. You were gonna knock but you saw it was slightly opened. You pushed it open and saw Steven kissing another girl. You couldn't react. You were stuck to the floor. You waited for him to turn around. That didn't happen either. The girl saw you from the corner of her eye and pushed him lightly.

?: "Who is that?"

Yoshi: "I should be asking that."

Steven: "Yoshi!"

?: "Yoshi...who is that Steven?"

Yoshi: "I'm his fucking girlfriend...who the fuck are you?"

?: "I'm his girlfriend and I have been for the past 3 months."

Yoshi: "3 months… you got a girlfriend after I left New York...what the fuck."

Steven: "Yoshi I can explain."

Yoshi: "I don't want to hear anymore."

You were hurt you were together for two years going on three and he had someone else while he had you, for 3 months. Your world was coming down. All the trust you put in him was gone. You could just it see now. Your dad would say you're stupid. Did his mom let you up knowing she was in there just to hurt you. She did smile at you. They were all evil. I need to leave. You tried to move. Steven got to you and held your hand while all this went through your mind.

Steven: "I am sorry I never meant for any of this but I was only dating you to get to your business but you left so I had no more interest in you."

Yoshi: "What the actual fuck...you used me! You fucked me! I loved you! Why? Why even apologize?"

Steven: "I have no answer I was just doing what I was told."

Yoshi: "By who?"

Steven: "Who else."

You knew it was his father. His father hated your family.

Yoshi: "Did you even love me?"

Steven: "I didn't at first but after a while I did fall for you. I still care about you Yoshi."

Yoshi: "You and your dad could go to hell! I don't want to see you ever again!"

You ran out, Steven ran behind you. You left with tears down your eyes. His mom watching you as you left crying.

Steven: "Why did you let her in mom?"

Steven's mom: "You didn't need her anymore love. You didn't need her for a whole year. Aren't you happy with Meredith.

Steven: "But dad said..."

Steven's mom: "Your dad didn't want you to date her I did. She was beneficial for our future at the time. Don't tell me you fell for her for real?"

Steven: "..."

You went back to your house took of your clothes and just wore a sweater and sweat pants. You looked through your phone to call someone.

Yoshi: "Dan?...No he's out with his friends."

You kept scrolling through your phone and you hesitated for a minute then you dialed the number.

Namjoon: "Hello?"

Yoshi: "..."

Namjoon: "Helloooo? Yoshi you there?"

Yoshi: "Yea Namjoon sorry." You said in a raspy voice.

Namjoon: "Did you just wake up? Are you ok?"

Yoshi: "De... I am in New York for the weekend. I just wanted to hear you. How are you?Are you eating well? Taking care of yourself?

Namjoon: "Yes I am good. I am eating." He chuckled. "What are you doing in New York?"

Yoshi: "I came to visit Dan and..."

Namjoon: "I see are you having fun then?"

Yoshi: "Ehh I guess."

Namjoon: "That doesn't sound good are you sure?"

Yoshi: "Yes Nams I just wanted to talk to you. I'm excited for next month it will be great."

Namjoon: "Yes it will but I can't talk long again Yoshi I will have to call you back later ok the boys are waiting."

Yoshi: "Ok tell the boys I said hi and give them my love. I'll talk to you later bye."

Namjoon: "Will do bye jagi."

Jagi...Jagi...

That was on your mind. It actually made you forget what Steven did for a minute. Did he really mean to call me that you thought. You didn't want to tell him about Steven yet you just wanted to hear him. You don't know why but you thought about him a lot lately. You were somewhat relieved that Steven did what he did. But it still hurt. You did give Steven 2 years of your life and actually thought you guys had a future together even though your family hated each other. You did love him. The whole night you cried. The next day Dan came over and you told him what happened. He gave you a long hug.

Danny: "You want me to get you chocolates?"

Yoshi: "No, thank you though. I think I will fly back to England today instead of tomorrow Dan I really just want to be away from here for a little while."

Danny: "Ok love I understand."

Yoshi: "Please come and visit...maybe next month the boys will be there too."

Danny: "What?! What boys?"

Yoshi: "I didn't tell you" He looked at you eyes wide. "BTS asked me like the beginning of the year to stay at my place for 3 weeks when they take their break. I told them they could so they finally picked a month and they are coming next month. I've been preparing for a little while. I can't believe I didn't tell you.

Danny: "I can't believe it either. Some friend you are."

Yoshi: "I'm telling you now loser so come."

Danny: "True...alright I'll be there.

Yoshi: "Yay! Sugoi!"

Danny: "What does that mean?"

Yoshi: "Japanese for amazing or great but I use it as awesome. Learn Japanese yah."

Danny: "Thats what I got you for."

Yoshi: "Yah Yah whatever loser."

You gave him one more long hug before you said goodbye and left for England. Two weeks later you were having a conversation with Jin who was in his room. At the time Yoongi was there as well so Jin had you on speaker with both of them. You guys usually talked about your day and how all the members were and Jin and you loved talking about food so you would discuss recipes. While conversing you let spill that you broke up with Steven very nonchalantly.

Yoongi: "Jamkkan, neo mwoya?!" (Wait go back, you what?!)

Jin: "Mwo? Mwo?" (What? What?)

Yoongi: "Yosineun geunyeoga seutibeungwa heeo jyeossdago malhaessda." (Yoshi just said she broke up with Steven.)

Jin: "Naneun geunyeoui mal-eul deul-eossda." (I heard her.)

Yoshi: "Ne, jeodo geulae wassjiman ajig nam juleun-ege malhaji anh-assseubnida." (Yes guys I did but I haven't told Namjoon yet.)

Jin and Yoongi: "Wae?"

Yoshi: "Neohuideul yeogi ol ttaekkaji gidalil gyehoeg ieossdan geol moleugessda." (I don't know, I was planning on waiting till you guys got here.) "Gedaga chiyu hal sigando jueojil geos-ibnida." (Plus it will give me time to heal.)

Jin and Yoongi: "Ok."

You guys continued your conversation and then the boys said bye and you got of the phone with them. You were a little nervous. You didn't know how to tell him or what he would say. Would he be over me by now? Its been months. You anticipated the day they would come. Time drew closer and they were finally here.

You were on your way to pick up the boys. They got into the van and they were all excited to see you.

BTS: "Annyeon!"

Yoshi: "Hey guys. I'm really excited to see you all."

Taehyung: "Ya we are too."

Yoshi: "I want hugs when we get to my house."

Hoseok: "De."

You drove to your house and you pulled up to a flat house in the country. It wasn't much but it was yours. Its brown and had a long driveway. When you stopped they all came out and went inside. They loved it. They gave you hugs and you were happy.

BTS: "Wow!"

Namjoon and Jin: "Its so cozy Yoshi. Debak!"

Yoshi: "Thanks!"

Jimin who had made his way to the back of the house screamed.

Jimin: "There's a pool!"

Yoshi: "Yes and its heated for the cold nights."

Jungkook: "Can we go into the pool at night?"

Yoshi: "You can do anything you want Jungkook my only rule is that you guys don't break anything in my house."

They were all standing by the pool now when you said that and they immediately looked at Namjoon.

BTS: "That statement was directed to you Namjoon."

Namjoon: "Why me?"

Taehyung: "You know why."

Namjoon shook his head in disbelief.

Namjoon: "So uh where are we sleeping Yoshi? I want to put my things down."

Yoshi: "Right follow me."

You led them to the guest room that you had redone to accommodate all the boys. Its the first time you had that many people staying with you at once. Usually its just Dan and couple other friends, at most it was four at a time. You did a bunk bed type of room for the boys so they would each have their own bed and wouldn't have to share. However it was still in one room so they would still be with each other. Namjoon was happy with the room he set his things down and turned to you.

Namjoon: "Yoshi can I get a tour of the house?"

The rest of the boys set their things down and picked a bed. You shook your head and were about to turn around when Yoongi grabbed your hand. He whispered

Yoongi: "Yoshi you should tell him."

You looked at Yoongi and pulled your hand away you smiled kinda awkwardly and left the room with Namjoon. You were showing him around and he just followed and looked at the house till finally you were at your bedroom. You opened the door.

Yoshi: "So this is my room."

You stood at the door frame and Namjoon walked in the room he looked around.

Namjoon: "Its nice. Very clean."

He noticed you stood at the door.

Namjoon: "Are you gonna just stand there?"

Yoshi: "No actually."

You walked in and went to the closet.

Yoshi: "This is the pièce de résistance. My closet."

You opened the closet and walked in. Namjoon followed and was in awe.

Namjoon: "Wow! Its huge! I like it."

Namjoon was now walking around your closet. He looked at everything and you were a few steps behind him. He started to back up but you didn't notice. He backed into you and you made a little noise and while you were falling you grabbed his hand and he fell on you. You were both on the floor now Namjoon hovering over you.

Namjoon: "I like this view of you."

You blushed. Yoshi: "You're bad…..but you're kind still on me and you're heavy Nams."

Namjoon: "Uh oh sorry…"

Just as he was about to say something Jin called for you….saving you. Namjoon got off you and helped you up you both made your way to where Jin was. All the boys were in the living room watching tv. Jin was in the kitchen.

Yoshi: "Jin is everthing okay?"

Jin: "Yes but we're hungry."

Yoshi: "Oh you guys wanna go out and get some food or are you gonna make food Jin?"

Jin: "You got a lot of stuff I can use to make food…..I don't think the guys are in the mood to go out. They are tired."

Yoshi: "I understand….do you want help."

Jin: "That would be great….I love your kitchen by the way."

Yoshi: "Thanks!"

You helped Jin cook. As you were done all the boys gathered around the table to eat.

Jungkook: "Yoshi may I go to the pool after dinner."

Jimin: "Yes please."

Taehyung: "Good idea."

Yoshi: "Yes of course if you guys aren't tired. You guys don't have to ask, my house is your house for the next 3 weeks so make yourself at home."

They all smiled and continued eating. After dinner everyone went to the pool you didn't really want to go in so you sat outside in some sweats and watched everyone as they dived and flipped into the pool. Kookie was the happiest he haven't had that much fun in a while. Namjoon and Yoongi sat next to you as they didn't want to go in either.

Yoongi: "How did you afford all of this Yoshi if you live by yourself."

Yoshi: "My dad helped me get the house and do everything I needed to get the house ready. I also don't live alone."

They were both shocked and asked, "Who else lives here?"

Yoshi: "I have 2 dogs." You laughed.

Namjoon: "Oh where are they?"

Yoshi: "They are in the barn. We can go see them if you guys want to?"

They both agreed and we went to see them. You had two huskies and you loved them very much. You took Namjoon and Yoshi to see the dogs and they fell in love immediately. They played with them. After you played with them you guys left making sure the dogs were good and had everything they needed. You guys went back to the pool area when Kookie decided to picked you up bridal style.

Yoshi: "KOOKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?….NOOOO!"

He jumped in the pool with you in his arms. You were soaked. You weren't pissed. You laughed it off and pushed that meschievios boy down in the water. You let him up after and swam as fast as you could to leave the water. You went to your room and changed. They boys were still outside except for Yoongi who was inside. You decided to join Yoongi because you didn't feel like getting wet again. You sat next to him on the couch.

Yoongi: "Did you tell him?"

Yoshi: "Not yet."

Yoongi: "Why?"

Yoshi: "I will eventually, I just need to figure out how."

Yoongi: "It really isn't that hard you just have to say you broke up with Steven. You women make everything so complicated."

Yoshi: "Yoongi thats messed up I'll tell him ok."

Yoongi: "You better….anyways you play?" Looking at the keyboard.

Yoshi: "Yes."

Yoongi went to the keyboard and sat as if he was gonna play.

Yoongi: "Come play with me?"

Yoshi: "You can play you're already there."

He began to play and it was probably the best sight ever. You never saw him play in real life only on videos and it always made your heart melt. You were squirming on the inside but you were just in awe on the outside. Namjoon entered the room and saw you looking at Yoongi. He got a little jealous but he sat with you and you both watched Yoongi play.

Yoongi: "Yoshi your turn."

He came and sat with you guys and you went and began to play. Namjoon was quite shocked but he sat quietly and watched you play. His eyes traced your body and the way you moved as you played and it clicked like magic that he started to like you more as he learned more about you. When you were done playing all the boys were out the pool all of them got ready for bed and took their places in the room. You were in the room with them sitting and chatting away when you looked at the time.

Yoshi: "Alright guys I got to go to bed you guys too."

Namjoon: "You can sleep in my bed there's plenty of room."

Yoshi laughing: "Goodnight Nams I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone."

You went to your room and tried to go to sleep but that didn't work. You messaged Yoongi. Even though you knew Namjoon liked you, you were close with Yoongi. You yourself didn't know your feelings for Namjoon fully but you knew you could talk to Yoongi about anything he quickly became a close friend.

Yoshi: Suga you awake?

Yoongi: Yes whats up?

Yoshi: I can't sleep are the guys all asleep.

Yoongi: Yes.

Yoshi: Thats good….I'm sorry you're probably tired I should let you go to sleep.

Yoongi: Why don't you just come here and sleep. You probably haven't gotten much sleep since you don't have Steven to keep you company anymore.

He remembered and wasn't wrong. Its been over a month since you've gotten good sleep. You went to the room and snuck into a bed and went to sleep. Because you haven't slept that well in a long time you woke up late. Everyone was already up and awake except you . You woke up and ran to your room and did your morning routine you changed out of your pajamas and went to the kitchen. You were hungry and the boys were all in the living room chilling except Namjoon.

Jin: "Namjoon didn't eat Yoshi. He is outside sulking."

Yoshi: "Why?"

Jungkook: "He woke up and saw you in Suga hyung's bed."

Yoshi: "Shit….ok I got this….Kookie you didn't hear that word."

Kookie looked at you with a dumbfounded face. Kookie : "What word?"

Yoshi: "Good."

You took your food and extra with you and went to where Namjoon was. He was in the upstairs part of the barn looking out the window. Upstairs in the barn was an extra room. Somehow Namjoon found it. You sat really close next to him.

Yoshi: "Nams you hungry?"

Namjoon: "No."

Yoshi: "Ok cool because I didn't bring any extra. This is all mine."

You chuckled but he was quite. You continued to eat.

Yoshi: "Mhmm this is good Jin is quite a cook."

Namjoon got a little frustrated. He finally began to speak.

Namjoon: "How could you sit there like you did nothing wrong."

Yoshi: "What do you mean?"

Namjoon: "Don't play dumb Yoshi, I saw you in Suga hyung bed this morning. If you like Suga and wanted him you could've just told me. I saw the way you looked at him last night I can tell…"

Before he continued with his rant you kissed him out of no where. He was shocked at first then he went in and kissed you back. When you were done and you guys let go of the kiss he sat there speechless looking at you.

Yoshi: "I'm sorry I didn't realize that it would hurt you to see me in Yoongi's bed. Also I'm no longer with Steven I should've told you sooner but I didn't know how to. But I am no longer with him and I just…"

Namjoon kissed you this time stopping you from finishing. He broke the kiss. He then took food off your plate and ate.

Namjoon: "I really was hungry."

He looked at you and smile you smiled back shaking your head and you both continued to eat. After eating you you guys went back the house. Namjoon held your hand and led you to the house. He was happy. Everyone saw you two holding hands and smiled as well.

Jin: "Finally. Namjoon did you eat?"

Namjoon: "De."

Yoshi: "What do you guys wanna do today."

Taehyung: "Can we go shopping?"

They all agreed to Tae's idea.

Yoshi: "Shopping it is then..get dressed guys."

They were getting dressed one by one because they thought they only had one bathroom to use, the one in their room.

Yoshi: "You guys there's 2 other bathrooms you can use mine and the guest one. If you do one by one we will never make it out the house."

At the moment Jin was in the bathroom Yoongi was already dressed and the rest we're waiting. They all looked at you then looked at each other.

Jimin: "I call Yoshi's bathroom first."

He got up and grabbed his things and went to your bathroom. You laughed as you searched for something to watch while waiting. They we're finally done and you were on your way to shop. When they got there they all split off into groups and you were with Namjoon alone. They all walked around and went into shops.

Namjoon: "So maybe now we can go on an actual date?"

Yoshi: "I'd like that."

Namjoon: "Great….what are you doing tonight?"

Yoshi: "Well the thing is I have like 7 boys staying with me and they are quite a handful I don't know if I will have time tonight."

Namjoon: "Hmm 7 boys huh I am definitely jealous do you like them."

Yoshi: "I guess there's this one amongst them tall and handsome and he's nice. He might be more than just a friend hoping."

Namjoon pulled you closer to him by the waist and looked into your eyes.

Namjoon: "Hoping? I'm sure he is too. I think we can work something out for tonight though."

Yoshi: "Oo…..ok."

He wanted to kiss you again but he realized he was in public and he let go of you. You had held your breath hoping for a kiss but when he let go you sighed and you both continued walking. You guys finally met up with the others and you sat down with the others while Namjoon and Jin had a conversation to the wondered what they were talking about but you were to tired to go find out. They finally came back to the table.

Jin: "Yoshi I think we are ready to go back home."

Yoshi: "Are you sure?"

Jin: "Yes."

You looked at Taehyung who looked tired but he also looked like he wanted to shop more.

Yoshi: "Tae?"

Tae: "Yes Yoshi I think I'm ready to go home we can come back though right?"

Yoshi: "Yes definitely you guys have 3 weeks."

You guys left and went back home. All the boys were tired and they laid in their bed. You went to your room and laid in your bed feet hanging out the end. At the same time Jin was in the room with the boys telling them what Namjoon had spoke to him about earlier. Namjoon was at your door he knocked.

Namjoon: "Yoshi can I come in?"

Yoshi: "Yes." You sat up.

Namjoon: "So Jin spoke to the boys and we are free tonight to go on our date."

Yoshi: "Ahh ok so should I get dressed?"

Namjoon: "Yes you should especially if you are hungry."

Yoshi: "Do you know where to go?"

Namjoon: "No but I have a plan."

Yoshi: "Ok so how should I dress in pants or a dress?"

Namjoon: "Hmm wear…..can I look in your closet?"

Yoshi: "Yes."

Namjoon: _**"** **Why don't you go shower and I'll pick something out."**_

You agreed and went and took a shower. You cam out and saw an outfit on your bed and no one in your room. You got dressed and Namjoon actually picked out a pretty good outfit. Very casual it was a sweater and jeans and a pair of heel boots. You did your hair and makeup and went to go see Namjoon. He looked really good too when you saw him you both looked at each other from head to toe. Namjoon put his hand behind his head and smiled.

Namjoon: "You look beautiful Yoshi."

Yoshi: _**"Nams thank you and you look really good too."**_

He smiled and took your hand. He led you to the car waiting outside. You were suspicious as to who was driving your car. You got in to see it was Jin at the wheel.

Yoshi: "Jin hyung do you know where to go?"

Jin: "I have gps Yoshi I will get you guys there don't worry."

Yoshi: "Ok."

You laughed and Jin did a pretty good job at driving. On the way to wherever you were going you asked.

Yoshi: "Did you guys eat? Are they ok being home by themselves?"

Jin: "Ya don't worry nah they are fine Suga is home with them and I think Jungkook found your games. So jus enjoy the night ok.

Yoshi: "Ah ok."

Namjoon: "You worry about them too much Yoshi."

Yoshi: "How could I not Nams you guys are my responsibility at the moment. Your parents told me to take care of you guys."

Namjoon: "Its ok Yoshi we are grown ups now yah we can take care of ourselves we have been for years."

Yoshi: "I know I just want you guys to have a good time and be happy and healthy."

Jin: "Don't worry so much love."

You just looked at them and said nothing. When you arrived to the restaurant it was somewhere you haven't been because you don't go out to places that often. If you're not doing school work you are usually at home watching tv. It was a really pretty restaurant and you didn't feel like you were dressed for it everyone was fancy.

Yoshi: "I kind of feel out of place Nams everyone is pretty dressed up.

Namjoon: "You look beautiful jagi don't you worry."

You guys went in and ate. You were full and so was Namjoon.

Yoshi: "What now?"

Namjoon: "Are you ready?"

Yoshi: "For anything."

Namjoon paid the bill and you guys left. He took you to a park that was near the restaurant. It was dark, you held his hands tighter as he took you deeper into the park. At this point you guys were just surrounded by trees. He had a little fire set up with blankets and drinks.

Yoshi: "Where did you have time to do this?"

Namjoon: "I have connections too."

Yoshi: "In England?"

Namjoon: "Everywhere."

Yoshi: "Guess you're a boss."

He laughed and you guys sat down and he poured you drinks. You looked up to the sky and it felt like the first time you had ever seen the stars so bright.

Yoshi: "Its so pretty."

Namjoon: "Yes you are."

You looked at him and blushed. You went closer to him and he laid down and you laid next to him and snuggled in his arms. You guys just looked at the sky not saying anything for a minute. You finally looked at him and he looked at you in your eyes. He was going in for a kiss when your phone rang.

Yoshi: "One second let me turn it off."

Namjoon: "It could be Jin just check it."

You did and it wasn't Jin so you silenced your phone.

Namjoon: "Who was it?"

Yoshi: "Not Jin its fine I just silenced it."

Namjoon: "Ok can I…..?"

Before he can finish you kissed him and this time it was long and meaningful. Everything just melted away. You were in a world where nothing matter but you and him. When you both finally let go of the kiss he finished what he was saying.

Namjoon: "Kiss you."

You smiled and you two laid there the rest of the night and just spoke about everything. Life and things that got you where you were today. He was scared to ask about your family but he did ask a little about it and you told him you didn't like to talk about it. Around 11pm he got a call and this time it was from Jin. He came to get us to take us back home. You guys were finally home and Namjoon walked you to your room. He kissed you again and whispered in your ear.

Namjoon: "Goodnight jagiya. Sleep tight."

Yoshi: "Stay with me."

With that you took his hand and took him into your room and closed the door behind him. You kissed him till you were both on the bed. He started to take your clothes off and you froze. You placed your hand on his to stop him.

Yoshi: "Nams I'm not sure if I am ready for this yet. Can we just sleep tonight."

Namjoon disappointed: "Oo….ok."

He took his hands away and you got up and went to the closet and changed into sleeping clothes. You came back to the room and he was in his boxers, his clothes on the floor. You took his clothes and neatly placed them on the chair in your room. You went to the bed and both of you under the covers now. He pulled you closer to him. Your hands now on his bare chest. He snuggled you and kissed your forehead.

Yoshi: "Sorry."

Namjoon: " Why? I'm not….you're in my arms right now I'd be more disappointed if you weren't."

You smiled knowing that it made him happy to be there with you. You hugged him and both of you fell asleep. The next morning you both woke up at the same time. You did your morning routine and Namjoon went to the room in his boxers. He also did his routine.

Taehyung: "So what happened last night hyung?"

Namjoon: "Nothing to concern yourself with Tae."

Taehyung: "No fair we want the deets. Yoshi must be sweet like cherries."

Jin: "Yah! Who taught this boy to talk like that?"

Taehyung: "My hyungs did duh."

Jin: "Keep quite Tae you don't need to know Namjoon love life like that."

Taehyung: "No one else has love life so we gotta live through Namjoon plus Yoshi is hot."

Namjoon shook his head in disappointment and left the room. Outside in the living room was Jhope, Jimin and Suga. They immediately looked at Namjoon and smiled. He knew what they wanted to ask but he made a turn to the kitchen and got some food to eat. You walked into the living room and the same thing happened they smiled. You also went to the kitchen. You saw Namjoon there and you got yourself some food as well. Both of you trying to avoid the tension and the questions you both ate in the kitchen.

Yoshi: "What do you think they will want to know?"

Namjoon: "Probably everything."

Yoshi: "So what do we say?"

Namjoon: "I'll handle it."

Yoshi: "Ok I trust that you will but I don't want it to be awkward."

Namjoon: "It kind of already is."

Yoshi: "True."

Namjoon: "I'll handle it though."

Jung kook walks into the kitchen to see you both there. He just woke up as well so he came to get some food.

Jungkook: "Are you guys trying to hide from the questions?"

Yoshi: "You are a smart kid Kookie."

Jungkook: "Well we kinda just want to know if you guys are a couple?"

Namjoon looked at you and you looked at him.

Namjoon and you: "Its to early to tell."

With that you both finished eating and everyone was now in the living room and they all looked at both of you as you sat on the couch.

Namjoon: "So I guess you guys notice that Yoshi and I are holding hands and well we slept in her room last night. I want you guys to know that while we don't know what we are yet we do like each other a lot so please guys keep the questions to yourself. Especially Tae!"

Tae: "What did I do?"

Jin: "None of us taught you to speak that way."

Yoshi: "What happened Jin?"

Jin: "Nothing important Yoshi don't worry."

Yoshi: "Whats the plans for today guys?"

Jhope: "I kinda wanted to go to the London eye today and maybe do some exploring.

Yoshi: "Okay sounds like a plan."

Your days pretty much went on like this. You and Namjoon spent time together mostly making out. About a week into their stay your best friend finally made his appearance. That made you happier than you already were but now you had 8 guys at your place and it was messy. The boys became somewhat lazy because they were having a good time. The day Danny came you made them clean. Jhope was pretty clean so he didn't have much to do but he helped with everything. There were tons of bags everywhere from shopping and food they would buy out. At this point they went out on their own too and made their way around town and found things to do on their own. You didn't have classes because they came during the summer and decided to take the summer off to spend time with them. So it was a tiring week though but the fact that they went out on their own was good cause you got some alone time. Going from being alone to 7 guys was a lot of work.

Danny: "Yoshi I'm home."

You gave him a hug.

Yoshi: "Danny boy welcome home love."

Danny: "Where are they?"

Yoshi: "Really? You haven't seen me in a month and you ask for the boys….some friend I have."

Danny: "Well I can see you anytime I only get to see them like never."

Yoshi: "Haha true well I got to talk to you…..but they are in their room at the moment go put your things down and go say hi. Meet me in my room after."

He did, he took the extra room you had and now your house is completely full as if it wasn't before. It was really hard to be alone but you didn't mind. You were in your room now. Namjoon was actually taking a nap in your bed. You were just laying there looking through the tv channels. Danny knocks.

Danny: "Yoshi I saw everyone but Namjoon."

Namjoon sleepy: "Huh?"

Yoshi: "You woke him up Dan. Sorry jagi go back to sleep."

You went outside the room with Danny and he was shocked his mouth was opened.

Danny: "WHAT! Why is Namjoon in your bed?"

Yoshi: "Sleeping."

Danny: "Why was he shirtless?"

Yoshi: "He was sleeping…he doesn't sleep with a shirt."

Danny: "Okkkkayyyy?"

Yoshi: "Come on lets go to the barn and we can talk."

You guys went out to the barn and you began to tell Dan in full detail what happened and how you guys are kind of dating but you aren't sure if you guys are official.

Danny: "So did you guys have sex yet?"

Yoshi: "Dan really?"

Danny: "Yes! Do you know how many people want to know what its like."

Yoshi: "You're probably right but it hasn't happened yet."

Danny: "Why?"

Yoshi: "I don't know I just couldn't do it yet."

Danny: "You've known him for how long now and you don't want to tear of his clothes yet."

Yoshi: "I do but I don't want to seem desperate."

Danny: "Its ok I'm sure it doesn't look desperate…..talk to me when it happens though."

Yoshi: "You know I will."

Danny: "I am happy for you though he is a lot better than that douchebag you were dating."

Yoshi sarcastically: "Ok Daniel thank you."

Danny got attacked by your dogs so after he was done playing with them you guys went back to the house. You guys made it on time because it started to rain. The boys saw the rain and said they were gonna stay in today. Tae, Jungkook and Danny played video games most of the day and it annoyed most of them because they couldn't watch anything else. Namjoon finally woke up from his nap and he went straight to the kitchen where you were helping Jin cook.

Namjoon: "I smelt food I'm hungry."

Jin: "You just woke up and you want food what the heck."

Yoshi: "You're very impatient."

Namjoon: "No I'm not I waited for you."

Yoshi: "True well you are impatient when it comes to food."

Namjoon: "Thats true! When will it be done?"

Jin: "Soon."

He left the kitchen and went and sat with the boys and Jhope and Suga were bored so they came to see when the food was done too.

Yoongi and Hoseok: "How soon will it be done?"

Jin frustrated now: "Soon!"

Yoshi: "You guys wanna go watch tv in my room since the boys are playing games?"

Hoseok: "Can we?"

Yoshi: "Sure."

Yoongi was happy and flashed his gummy smile to you an they went to your room. That kept them pretty quite. After about 10 minutes the food was finally finished so Jin yelled for everyone to come eat. Everyone gathered around the table to eat it was nice like a family dinner. Dinner conversation consisted of where they want to go next and what games they wanna play after dinner. You and Namjoon sat next to each other and you were pretty quite throughout dinner. Namjoon held your hand while he ate and it was cute but you still didn't say anything. After dinner you went to your room and he followed a couple minutes later.

Namjoon: "Whats wrong Yoshi?"

Yoshi: "Nothing….just thinking."

Namjoon: "About?"

Yoshi: "Nothing baby. Don't worry."

Namjoon: "You know you can tell me anything."

Yoshi: "I know but not right now. How was your nap?"

Namjoon: "Really good I meant to tell you your bed is really comfy."

Yoshi: "Thats good babe."

He liked it when you called him babe. You saw him smiling at you when you said that to him.

Yoshi: "What are you smiling at?"

Namjoon: "You duh."

You went closer to him and started to kiss him. Him being there and smiling at you made you feel better. The reason you were in a sulking mood was because earlier before Danny came you got a phone call.

Yoshi: "Hello?"

?: "I miss you why won't you answer my calls?"

Yoshi: "Steven is that you? I blocked your number. Why are you calling me?"

Steven: "Because I miss you BABY."

Yoshi: "Don't call me that! You have Meredith remember."

Steven: "She didn't want to stay after she saw you she knew what your family does."

Yoshi: "And you do too so stop calling me and messaging me we're done. If you try to contact me again Steven….."

Steven: "You'll what Yoshi? You forgot I do the same thing your dad does."

Yoshi: "Just cause I'm not there doesn't mean I can't do what I need to do from here Steven. My dad may run the business there but its mine in the end. Don't underestimate me and don't call me anymore."

You hung up the phone and ended the conversation that way.

Back to Namjoon. You were kissing him and he kissed back deeper this time. It was a few minutes before he broke the kiss. He had his hand on your waist and you had your hands around his neck. You looked him in the eyes and and you moved your head as to say ok. He moved his hands up and took off your shirt. He stopped and just admired your body for a minute. You were sitting on your knees on the bed. He moved in and kissed you again. It wasn't meaningful this time it was hungry you took his shirt off breaking the kiss to do so. But he went back to kissing you. Then a knock came at the door.

Tae and Jimin: "Yoshi we need you? Can you come out please?"

You looked at Namjoon and he sighed and you put your shirt back on and went outside. The boys saw Namjoon in the room and how he looked. He was quite pissed but something had happened and they needed you.

Yoshi: "What's going on guys?"

Tae: "Jungkook kind of cut himself."

Yoshi: "What!? How did he do that?"

Jimin: We don't know he came to the living room with his hand bleeding."

Yoshi: "Oh my God…..how does this boy do things like this. Ok I'll get the first aid kit guys lets go."

You guys went to Jungkook that was in the living room. He was on the couch with a towel on his hand. Jin was there with him holding on to his hand.

Jin calmly: "We might need to go to the hospital."

You were unsure of that.

Yoshi: "Let me see his hand?"

Jin got up and you removed the towel. It wasn't that bad but it was a flesh wound. You took out some alcohol and bandage and you cleaned the wound to get a better look.

Yoshi: "You will probably need some stitches Kookie. I'll be right back."

You went to the guest bathroom and took out all the things you would need. Of course you had supplies you are studying to be a Doctor. You went back to Jungkook and began to stitch his wound. After you wrapped it up.

Yoshi: "You're done Kookie now what happened?"

Kookie: "Well I was in the bathroom and I was kind of playing around and my hand hit the mirror and it broke. I'm really sorry Yoshi."

He looked at you with puppy eyes.

Yoshi: "The one rule I had was don't break stuff…..but it's ok Kookie as long as you are ok. No playing around in small spaces ok. There's like the whole back yard."

Namjoon: "And you guys said I break everything."

Jin: "Ah! Where did you come from?"

Namjoon: "I was standing here the whole time."

Everyone looked at Namjoon like he was crazy. He really wasn't there the whole time he came in at the end and heard what Jungkook did.

Kookie: "Sorry."

Yoshi: "It's ok Kookie don't worry we will get it fixed tomorrow."

Yoongi: "I'll look at it Yoshi I can probably fix it."

Kookie: "I'll pay for it."

Yoshi: "Would you guys stop worrying. Yoongi we have people that can fix it and Kookie its not that expensive don't you worry."

All the boys were finally starting to calm down. You saw how they all cared for each other. They were definitely a family and Jungkook was definitely the baby. Jin and Jimin was still with Jungkook making sure he was ok. Suga went to bed and Tae and Hoseok looked sleepy but they were still worried.

Kookie: "Hyungs I am ok go sleep I will be in bed in a few."

They all left and you were out there with Kookie. Namjoon also went back to your room. He wasn't happy but he figured the mood was destroyed so he just went to bed.

Yoshi: "Are you sure you're fine Kooks?"

Kookie: "De Yoshi thank you for this." (pointing at his hand.)

Yoshi: "No problem I kinda have to make sure you guys don't get hurt I guess I kind of failed.

Kookie: "No you didn't this was my clumsiness not yours, plus I didn't die."

Yoshi scoffs: "Rightttt. I think everyone went to bed are you gonna stay out here?"

Kookie: "Yes but can I ask you something Yoshi?"

Yoshi: "Sure."

Kookie: "I know we all never asked because of the way you react and according to Namjoon hyung you don't like to talk about it but what exactly does your dad do?"

Yoshi: "Thats a complicated question….why do you ask?

You were always good at responding with questions never giving away everything. That was part of the business training.

Kookie: "Its just that I heard you talking to Steven earlier and you kind of threatened him. I just want to make sure that Namjoon isn't getting in over his head.

Yoshi: "Ahh so its out of caring and not curiosity?"

Kookie: "Both I guess."

Yoshi: "Well I do owe you guys more than just sales…..My dad is a very popular salesman and he sells to people all over the world. He is one of the biggest distributer in the world. No one crosses him. He's got to where he is because he's done some pretty bad things Kookie. Thats why I'm trying to distance myself from that life. Thats all I can say about it."

Kookie: "Will we be in danger by being your friends Yoshi…..especially Namjoon?"

Yoshi: "No Kookie, Danny has been my friend for 8 years now he's never been in danger…..I would never put you guys in that situation. My first instinct is you guys's safety. Thats why I'm studying medicine."

Kookie: "I trust you please don't let me down."

Yoshi: "I hope I don't."

You got up to go to bed when kookie held your hand.

Kookie: "Again I am sorry about the bathroom."

You looked at his sad face and pulled him of the couch and gave him a hug.

Yoshi: "Again its ok. Now go to bed kid."

He laughed and he went to the room. You went to your room. Namjoon was knocked out and you changed and went to straight to sleep. When you got into bed Namjoon pulled you in and snuggled. The next day everyone was back to normal but Dan. He woke up and saw Jungkook's hand and his questions began.

Danny: "Omg! What happened? Are you ok? Is it bad?"

Jungkook: "Yea I'm good Yoshi patched me up and it actually feels pretty good."

Yoshi: "Dan were you asleep the whole time?"

Danny: "Yea I was tired from the flight after dinner I showered and went straight to bed."

Yoshi: "Oh that makes sense….well Kookie is fine he just cut himself on the mirror."

Jimin: "You mean he destroyed the mirror."

Danny: "What? What mirror?"

Jimin: "The bathroom mirror thats in our room is completely gone."

Yoshi: "Jin picked up all the pieces and the guys will come later to put in the new one. Have you guys decided on what ya'll want to do today?"

Jimin: "No Namjoon hyung is still asleep and Suga hyung is as well."

Yoshi: "I guess we should wake them up we should all go to breakfast at this little place i know."

Taehyung came behind you now.

Tae: "Yay food! I'm ready."

You jumped as you didn't expect that and all the boys laughed. You turned around to see who it was and you lightly smacked Tae on his shoulder and he flinched.

Tae: "Oww!"

Yoshi: "That wasn't hard Tae come on."

Tae: "It was to."

Like a little kid.

Yoshi: "Ok everyone get dressed lets wake up those boys."

Hoseok: "You will have to wake up Suga hyung."

Yoshi: "Right ok umm Suga or Namjoon first?"

Hoseok: "Suga."

Yoshi: "Darn I was afraid you were gonna say that."

You went to the boys room and Suga was curled up and sleeping. You felt so bad to wake up a sleeping Yoongi. You shook him.

Yoshi: "Suga…Yoongi wake up please."

Yoongi: "No leave!"

Yoshi: "Please wake up…"

Yoongi: "Uhhhh…"

He turns the next way his back facing you now.

Yoshi: "Sugaaaaaa wake up!"

You shook him violently and he woke up giving a "I'm gonna murder you stare."

Yoshi: "Sorry but we are gonna go have breakfast so you need to get up."

Yoongi: "I don't want any I want to sleep."

Yoshi: "But…."

Yoongi: "Leave!"

He goes back to bed. You leave and go to wake up Namjoon. You will try to wake up Suga after. Namjoon was awake when you went to wake him up he was just laying down in bed.

Yoshi: "You're awake?"

Namjoon: "Yes."

Yoshi: "Ok well we wanna go to this little place for breakfast so we should get dressed. I tried to wake up Yoongi but he didn't want to get up he just wanted to sleep. Should we leave him home alone?"

Namjoon: "No because he will feel like he missed out."

Yoshi: "Ok I'll go wake him again go shower babe."

Namjoon: "OK."

You went back to Yoongi and to your surprise he was awake and sitting in his bed.

Yoshi: "Yay you're up get dressed."

Yoongi: "Ehh…in five mins eomma."

You laughed and left him and went back to your room to get dressed. _ **You went to your closet to get clothes and you found something to wear**_ so you took all your clothes off except your underwear. The closet door was open and you left the closet to go to your room for your shoes that you left by the bed the night before. Namjoon who was also getting out of the shower walked out the bathroom in his towel. He was heading to his room for clothes. He saw you on your knees going under the bed to get your shoes, your booty was in the air.

Namjoon: "Ahh what a beautiful site."

You jumped and hit your head under the bed.

Yoshi: "Owww!"

You got out from under the bed.

Yoshi: "Nams jeez that hurts!"

Namjoon: "Sorry jagi."

He pulled you up and rubbed your head. It was his first time seeing you so exposed as well so he traced his eyes over your whole body.

Namjoon: "I think we have some time wanna play a little?"

Yoshi: "Maybe later baby I am hungry."

Namjoon: "De me too."

You guys rushed to breakfast and had a really big breakfast. Everyone was definitely hungry because they ate everything. After you guys took a trip to London. You went to the Cathedral and the museum. You guys explored and then went home. It was a long day. Once everyone was settled.

Yoshi: "Guys tomorrow we are going to take a trip. So I wanna be on the road at 7 the latest its a 3 - 4 hr drive.

JHope: "Why so far…thats a long trip."

Yoshi: "I know but I wanna take you guys to do something besides shopping it will be fun trust me its in Lancashire."

Jin: "Whats there?"

Yoshi: "Adventure."

Danny: "She wants to take us to a waterfall. This girl loves to hike and swim she's a nature person."

Yoshi: "Thank you Danny for ruining the surprise."

Jungkook: "Daebak I definitely want to go."

Yoshi: "Alright so don't wake to late tonight."

Danny: "Aight Captain!"

Jimin just entered the room for this conversation as he got home he went straight to the bathroom.

Jimin: "Yoshi the mirror is fixed already. How?"

Tae: "For real?"

Namjoon: "Really? How is that possible."

Yoshi: "I told you we had people for that."

Yoongi: "How did they get into the house?"

Yoshi: "Its the same people that rearranged the room, they fixed the bathroom today guys they work for my family and they know where the keys are for the house. They are the only people I trust to do things in my place.

Jin and Jhope: "Ahhh makes sense."

Yoshi: "You guys good?"

Everyone: "Yea."

Everyone scattered and went to get ready for bed. Even Namjoon went to bed after he showered he was tired….. Lets fast forward a couple days you guys went hiking the next day and everyone was in awe of the waterfall. They got to do things in their life but they have never been to a waterfall before. You and Kookie got closer that day because you both enjoyed doing adventurous stuff. He even told you he wants to skydive one day and you were down to do it with him. He liked that part about you and so did Namjoon. (I hope you guys are adventurous.) About a week and a half in (3 days after the waterfall hike) you were all hanging out when the doorbell rang. You went to answer the door. Outside was two tall guys they were your dad's men Richie and Mark.

Richie: "Yoshi your dad has been attacked?"

Yoshi: "Guys lets not talk here lets go to the back."

You led them to the barn.

Yoshi: "Whats going on?"

Mark: "Nathan attacked your dad and he's in the hospital."

Yoshi: "Is he ok?"

Richie: "Yes but your dad wants you to come back for a few days Yoshi."

Yoshi: "I can't I have a full house."

Mark: "Think about it Yoshi. Nathan is trying to take out his competition."

Yoshi: "What about Taki and Shiro?"

Mark: "Your brothers are waiting on your dad to die Yoshi. You know they want to run the show. They will probably destroy it."

Yoshi: "Do they know?"

Richie and Mark: "No your dad hasn't told them yet."

Yoshi: "Let me see what I can do guys but no promises please tell my dad I hope he gets better soon and I will see him as soon as I can."

After they left you stayed in the barn and contemplated what to do. Nathan is Steven's dad and your dad's competitor. Shiro and Taki are your older brothers whose full names are Sebastian and Tobias. You've called them Shiro and Taki from small cause it was easier to say. They always wanted to control your dad's business but they never understood it the way you do. At one point you were your dad's right hand person you ran the business when he wasn't there. You saw all the good and the bad and you wanted no more. Your older siblings were always jealous of your relationship with your dad but you were good at what you did. They however didn't know that your dad left the business to you and they got other things but the business was for you to run after he was gone. After a few minutes to yourself Namjoon found you.

Namjoon: "Yoshi you in here? Yoshiiii?"

Yoshi: "Yes I'm up here Nams."

You screamed from the room in the upstairs part of the barn.

Namjoon: "Ahh I missed you….why are you out here?"

Yoshi: "Just wanted some air baby why did you miss me I've only been here for 30 minutes."

Namjoon: "It felt like hours."

You gave him a 'are you serious' look.

Yoshi: "Nams when you go back to Seoul or on tour what will you say then?"

Namjoon: "I don't want to go back I want to stay here with you."

Yoshi: "Ha ha you know you can't do that everyone will hate me if I take you away."

He held your waist and pulled you closer and he lifted you up now.

Namjoon: "But it's so nice here no one will know."

Yoshi: "I can't with you right now. Stop being so cute."

You laughed and then he proceeded to kiss you while he was lifting you. He moved you towards the bed and laid you down. He's over you still kissing, his hands moved down to your ass. His kisses got hungrier and he couldn't hold back anymore he took your shirt off. You then took his shirt off your hands going to unbuckle his pants. You took his off first he was in his boxers now. He took your shorts off made his way to your bra. He popped it off and placed kisses on your neck trailing down to your boobs. He started sucking on one and his hand cupping the other. You began to moan. Namjoon continued to suck on your breast and his hand moved from there to your core . He placed his fingers on your clit over your underwear.

Namjoon: "Your panties are so wet already."

Yoshi: "Daddy don't stop."

Namjoon: "Baby say that again?"

Yoshi smiling: "Daddy?"

Namjoon smirked. His eyes went from soft to dark. He slid your panties off and he went back to kissing you. He moved his fingers from your clit and entered you. You moaned and he moved his fingers back and forth. You were reaching your peak when he took his fingers out and he tasted you. Leaning on your back he spread your legs and positioned himself at you core and started to lick your clit. He put his fingers back in your pussy and continued to suck on your clit. You put your hand on his hair and pushed him closer to you are you rocked your hips on his face. You moaned more and louder.

Yoshi: "I am gonna cum baby."

Namjoon: "Go ahead jagi."

You came on his face.

Yoshi: "Your turn."

You got up and took Namjoon's member out of his boxers. It was thick and of good length. You wasted no time. You licked him from base to tip before putting him in your mouth. You bobbed your head and he ran his hand through your hair holding you on both sides of your head. His hand in sync with your head. He held you and shoved his whole dick in your mouth. You gaged and he let you up once he was satisfied. You kept at it until he started to flinch indicating he was ready.

Namjoon: "Jagi im…."

You opened your mouth and he came all over your face and breasts. He got you up and laid you on your back. He pulled you closer and without warning he stuck his dick in you. You moaned loudly and he let you adjust.

Yoshi: "Ahh its to much."

Namjoon ignored any cries you let out and continue. After a few minutes you adjusted and the pain subsided. Your cries became moans of pleasure and with that sound Namjoon went harder and faster.

Yoshi: "Ahh daddy right there. Deeper!"

Namjoon: "Damn baby you so fucking tight!"

He pushed further and you can feel the pressure building. He felt it too you started to grind on him as he moved. You were both getting closer to your climax.

Namjoon: "Baby hold on a few minutes..e….ugh….yet.

Yoshi: "I don't know if I can."

Namjoon: "You can."

He kept going he was almost there and you were at your brink.

Yoshi: "Nams…."

Namjoon: "Ok."

You came on him, he pulled out and finished on your torso. He didn't have a condom on so he had to. He laid to the side of you after. Both of you breathing heavily. He pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you.

Yoshi: "Wow."

Namjoon: "What."

Yoshi: "I didn't expect it to happen like that."

Jungkook: "Ahhhhh!"

You got up and covered your self with the blanket to see who it was. You looked over the balcony and saw your dogs on Jungkook licking his face.

Yoshi: "Kira! Renji! off. Kookie you ok?"

Jungkook: "Yea they are really cute they just scared me thats all…anyways the guys are all looking for you I think they want to eat."

Yoshi: "Ok I'll be right there."

Jung kook: "Have you seen Namjoon as well?"

You looked back and he shook his head, he didn't want them to know that he was there. You don't know why they already knew you guys were together.

Yoshi: "No but I'll come help look in a minute."

He said ok and left. You and Namjoon were getting dress to go meet the boys.

Yoshi: "Nams a few minutes ago I found out my dad is in the hospital."

He looked at you worried.

Namjoon: "Is he ok?"

Yoshi: "Yes but he asked me to come home."

Namjoon: "Are you going then?"

Yoshi: "I don't know yet. He's fine and I have you guys here so I can't really leave."

Namjoon: "I mean if you have to go for a weekend we can just hang with Dan and find our way around town."

Yoshi: "How can I leave you guys…..I'll go after you all leave."

Namjoon: "Are you sure?"

Yoshi: "Yes I will call him in a few minutes just to make sure he's good."

Namjoon: "Ok."

You were both dressed and Namjoon held your hand and you both walked to the house. Everyone was gathered around the table it wasn't dinner time it was like the afternoon time but they were all deciding on what to eat. It was lazy day for everyone as you all stayed home and just did nothing. Yoongi lived for those days.

Yoshi: "Have you all decided on what you want."

Yoongi: "No."

Jungkook: "Jin if you make food I want seaweed soup."

Namjoon: "That sounds good."

Danny: "I don't eat a lot of seafood guys…I don't know if i'll eat that."

Yoshi: "What do you feel like eating Dan?"

Danny: "Bbq."

Everyone : "Oooo."

Tae: "Bbq sounds good."

Hoseok: "Yea."

Jimin: "uh-hm."

Yoshi: "Jin?"

Jin: "Where are we gonna get bbq?"

Yoshi: "If its Korean bbq we will have to look that up cause I sure don't know where. Kookie and Namjoon you guys good with that?"

Kookie and Namjoon: "Yea."

Yoshi: "Alright well why don't you guys get dressed and I'll look for a place."

They all left to get dressed and Dan pulled you aside to talk to you.

Danny: "So how was it?"

Yoshi: "How was what?"

Danny: "Don't try to play dumb we went to the pool today and we heard you."

Yoshi: "Who went to the pool?"

Danny: "Everyone but Yoongi."

Your face was white like a ghost when you heard that.

Danny: "You're really loud by the way we kept hearing Namjoon!"

He said sexually.

Yoshi: "Fuck…..no fucking way."

Danny: "Yea Jin said Namjoon has been waiting for that for a while and we shouldn't go disturb you guys. It was funny though you guys didn't hear the music? Jungkook played music to drown out the moans."

Yoshi: "I heard nothing… I didn't even know you guys were outside and I really didn't think I was that loud."

Danny: "Your room is soundproof right?"

Yoshi: "Yes."

Danny: "Good no wonder I never heard you with Steven I would've barfed."

Yoshi sarcastically: "Again you are a wonderful friend."

Danny: "So you gonna tell me or not?"

Yoshi smiling: "It was pretty good he's rough but he knows how to handle me."

Danny: "I bet…I'm sure you can't wait to show him your freaky kinky side too."

Yoshi: "Eventually…I got to be normal for now right?"

Danny: "Yes definitely."

At the same time you and Dan were talking. The boys were in their room.

Jin: "So it finally happened."

Tae : "Yea how was it."

Namjoon: "What are you talking about?"

JK: "We heard you two from the pool area. Jimin go shower first."

Jimin: "Ugh Suga hyung is in the bathroom and Hobie hyung is in the other one."

Tae: "Yea Yoshi is pretty loud hyung."

Namjoon: "I know but its none of your business."

Jin: "Are you satisfied?"

Namjoon: "Yea for now."

JK: "What do you mean for now?"

Namjoon: "When you get a girl you will understand what I mean."

Suga and Jhope comes back in the room and Namjoon goes to shower in your bathroom and Tae and Jimin goes next to shower.

You both made your way back to the living room laughing. You went to go get dressed because your bathroom was free. Dan had to wait as Jimin was in the bathroom in his room. After you got dressed you looked for a Korean bbq place. You found one and waited on Jungkook and Jin. In the mean time you called your dad.

Yoshi: "Papa you ok?"

Dad: "Yes child. Are you going to come?"

Yoshi: "I have visitors right now dad as long as you are doing well I will come when they leave."

Dad: "Ok. I leave the hospital tomorrow it was merely a flesh wound, but Nathan did attack first so there will be repercussions."

Yoshi: "I understand dad please don't hurt them to bad."

Dad: "You always had a soft heart for them and I will never know why don't take to long to come ok love."

Yoshi: "Yes dad I love you and I will see you soon."

Dad: "Ok bye then."

Yoshi: "Bye."

Thats how your dad said he loves you. It was always hard to say that to you but you knew he loved you.

Namjoon: "Hows your dad?"

Yoshi: "He's good tis only a flesh wound. Now lets go eat I'm famished."

Namjoon: "I bet!"

You guys went to dinner and you really liked the place you said you would come back even after the boys left you and go back home. You were sitting with Namjoon and all the boys were pretty busy trying to figure out what they want.

Yoshi whispering: "They all heard us earlier."

Namjoon: "I heard. There's no use in hiding it now right."

Yoshi: "You were the one that didn't want to tell Jungkook you were with me obviously he knew."

Namjoon: "I know well guess it doesn't matter now."

You guys enjoyed dinner as it came, there was a lot of food going around.

Namjoon: "So guys I know most of you heard us earlier today...well its not a big deal so please don't make it a big deal."

Yoongi: "Mwo? What happened?"

Yoshi: "Nams you're making it bigger than it is! Stop!"

Jin:"Yes Namjoon we are all aware that you guys will do things as you are together. Calm down."

Jimin who was next to Yoongi told him what happened and Yoongi just chuckled.

Namjoon: "I was going somewhere with this guys let me finish. (Holding your hand) Continuing on what Jin was saying we are together and we will do things and you guys will probably see Yoshi more often."

Yoshi: "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Namjoon: "Yes jagiya you're mine and only mine."

Jungkook: "So she is your girlfriend?"

Hoseok : "Yes that what he means Jungkook-ah."

All the guys together: "Yay that's great!"

You guys enjoyed your food it was the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
